


I'm Coming With You

by AcademySenseiIruka



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/pseuds/AcademySenseiIruka
Summary: He had told John to not look back. What John didn't realize was he didn't need to... Arthur was coming with him.





	I'm Coming With You

**Author's Note:**

> based on the art "I'm Coming With You" that I found on Pintrest.

John was helpless. All he could do was watch his wife and son cry over the empty shell of his former body. His fist shook as he clenched it. Then, a warm grip on his shoulder caused him to turn. "Would've hoped not to see your ugly mug for a bit longer." Arthur said, familiar green eyes alight with a twinkle that had been absent since long before he died.

His eyes turned soft as they slid past John to the scene of the boy and his mother. "But you done right by them. Yah gave your all. An I'm, I'm proud of you John." The last bit was whispered, choked out by solum honesty. Watery eyes met watery eyes and John realized Arthur had been there all along, or at least long enough to witness his murder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of adding more but for now, this was just a little thing I wrote to make people cry on Pinterest. It seemed to work so I'm posting it here. Tho I think it's more impactful with the art it's based on.


End file.
